I Give My First Love to You
by ciocarlie
Summary: Karena peristiwa itu tidak akan mungkin bisa membuatku melihatmu sebagai sahabat yang dulu lagi...
1. Chapter 1

Cio : howaaa! Straight time!

Kiri : kenapa sensei? O.O

Cio : lagi pengen bikin straight fic, dan masih dalam bentuk angst O.^

Kiri : mentang2 Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara dah tamat =.="

Cio : soalnya pengen terobosan baru nih ^w^ jadi bikin sweet trisom 808659 deh~ #plak

Kiri : sweet trisom =.="

Cio : maunya pake 189669 tapi imej cewenya itu ga cocok buat Chrome~ dan kalau pake 188659 entah kenapa agak aneh =.="

Kiri : jadinya ini ya...

Cio : dan sama kaya LfH, ffic ini juga based dari film jepang dan komiknya juga ada ^.Ob

Kiri : hee? Sensei kaga kreatip...

Cio : biarin =3= lagipula cman based story doang, critanya mah ga sama! Soalnya disana MCnya cman dua, disini tiga xD

Kiri : ya udah, dimulai aja deh =w="

**...Start...**

"Jantungnya mengalami kelaian Ugetsu..." Laki-laki berambut merah itu melepaskan kacamatanya sambil menatap laki-laki berambut panjang hitam didepannya. "Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia bisa sembuh..."

"Yah, semenjak ayah dan ibu meninggal hanya dia keluargaku yang tersisa..." Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum lemah sambil menghela nafas. "Untung saja ada kau yang membantuku G..." Laki-laki itu menepuk pundak orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai dokter bodoh... Aku tidak bermaksud membantumu..." Laki-laki bernama G itu hanya bisa kesal melihat perilakunya.

"Jangan malu-malu, kau adalah sahabatku sejak kecil jadi kau pasti mau membantuku kan?"

"Ya-ya baiklah aku akan menjawab ya jika kau berhenti memaksaku..." G memakai kacamatanya lagi dan menuliskan beberapa laporan seseorang. "Aku akan menjadi dokter penanggungjawab Yamamoto, jadi aku akan menanganinya hingga ia sembuh..."

...

G tidak mendengar sahabatnya itu mengatakan apapun. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan sahabatnya itu menundukkan kepalanya didepan tubuhnya.

"U-Ugetsu?"

"Aku mempercayakan Takeshi sepenuhnya padamu..." Ugetsu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap kembali mata merah laki-laki didepannya itu.

"Cih, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu bodoh!" G menggaruk leher belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "Aku merinding melihatmu seperti itu..."

"G-san, adik anda menghilang lagi dari tempat bermain!" Seorang perawat membuka pintu ruangan itu dan langsung melihat kearah G dan Yamamoto.

"Lagi?" G menepuk pelan dahinya mendengar itu. "Apakah ada masalah lagi di tempat itu?"

"S-sepertinya ia bertengkar lagi dengan anak-anak yang lainnya..."

"Adik?" Ugetsu melihat G yang berdiri dan hendak keluar dari ruangannya. "Aku baru tahu kau memiliki adik G?"

"Adikku selama ini tinggal bersama dengan adik perempuanku yang satu lagi di Italia, dan baru kembali kemari 1 minggu yang lalu..." G membuka pintu ruangannya. "Yah, aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar, Yamamoto sudah kutempatkan di kamar nomor 80 dilantai 2..."

"Ah, aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya!" Ugetsu berjalan dan mengikuti G mencari diluar.

**Title : **I give my first love to you

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/Angst

**Main Pairing :** 8086, 5986

**Based Story :**

Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu

(僕の初恋をキミに捧ぐ)

**Disclaimed** :

I give my first love to you (KHR Edition)© Me

Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu (Based story) © Kenji Bando, Kotommi Aoki

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC parah

**Chapter 1, Child Moment**

"Aneki bodoh..." Anak laki-laki berambut perak terlihat berjalan dengan mainannya yang berbentuk piano. Usianya sekitar 6 tahun, dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald. "Akukan tidak betah ditempat seperti ini... Aku ingin kembali ke Italia..."

"Hei?" Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di lorong itu. Anak itu mencari asal suara dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat pendek dengan penyangga kaki yang terpasang di kaki kirinya. "Bisa ambilkan itu?"

"Hm?" Anak itu mencari sesuatu yang dimaksud anak perempuan itu. Sebuah bola berwarna biru menggelinding didekat kakinya, dan ia langsung mengambilnya. "Maksudmu ini?"

"Ya, terima kasih..." Anak perempuan itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Entah kenapa wajah anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja memerah. "Hm, rambutmu aneh..." Anak perempuan itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tetapi anak laki-laki itu terlihat tidak senang.

"Cih, lalu kenapa kalau rambutku warnanya beda sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka warna rambutmu kok." Anak perempuan itu hanya tertawa dan melihat anak laki-laki itu. "Kau mau menemaniku keliling tempat ini?"

"Kau tidak ditempat anak-anak lainnya bermain?"

"Aku bosan~ lebih enak melihat sekeliling rumah sakit ini..." Anak perempuan itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi?"

"Boleh saja, aku juga bosan ditempat itu..." Anak itu hanya mengangguk, dan sedetik kemudian ia merasa tangannya dipegang dan ditarik anak perempuan itu.

"Kalau begitu a-"

BRUGH!

Anak perempuan itu terjatuh, tentu saja karena kaki kirinya yang digips membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"H-hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ahaha, aku ceroboh..." Anak perempuan itu bangkit dan mengelus kepala belakangnya.

"Ayo, aku akan membantumu berjalan..." Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh anak perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih! Ayo..."

**...**

"Baiklah Yamamoto-kun, akan sedikit sakit tetapi kau bisa menahannya kan?" Seorang perawat akan menyuntik anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang berbaring ditempat tidur itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan malah tertawa kecil melihat perawat itu.

"Kenapa malah suster yang terlihat takut?" Anak laki-laki itu hanya tertawa ringan saja. "Aku berani kok... Lagipula sejak kecil aku sudah biasa disuntik..."

Sang suster terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Yamamoto. "Ya, kau anak yang berani... Sekarang, sudah selesai! Kau boleh tidur lagi..."

"Aku bosan disini..."

"Kondisimu masih belum pulih, jadi sebaiknya jangan keluar dari kamar dulu..." Suster itu menyelimutinya dan menepuk sedikit selimut itu.

"Heee... Kamarnya bagus..." Tiba-tiba suara itu membuat sang suster dan anak itu menoleh kebelakang. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu, Dokter G dan kakakmu akan kembali sebentar lagi..." Suster itu mengelus kepalanya, memeriksa infus yang terpasang dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"_Hahi... Hampir saja ketahuan..."_

_"Kita sedang kabur, jangan sampai ketahuan suster..."_

"Hei, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menoleh kebalik meja yang ada didekat pintu itu, dan menemukan anak laki-laki berambut perak dan juga anak perempuan berambut cokelat itu.

"H-hahi! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sempat melihat kalian datang..." Anak laki-laki itu hanya tertawa dan berjalan kebelakang sedikit untuk memberikan jalan keluar. "Kalian kenapa ada disini?"

"Kami... Sedang berjalan-jalan, kau mau ikut?"

"Begitulah, kalau hanya dikamar membosankan..." Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya mengangkat mainan pianonya dan menghela nafas.

"Tetapi aku tidak boleh keluar dari kamar..." Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

...

"Bagaimana kalau kami yang bermain disini?" Anak perempuan itu hanya menepuk pundak kedua anak laki-laki itu. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kamar pribadi seperti ini!"

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa kami disini?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kalau sendirian tidak akan menyenangkan!" Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu terlihat sangat senang. "Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, siapa kalian?"

"Namaku Miura Haru!" Anak perempuan itu tersenyum dan menatap kearah anak laki-laki yang berambut perak itu. "Benar juga, aku belum berkenalan denganmu..."

"Matamu aneh..." Yamamoto tertawa ketika melihat kearah mata anak berambut perak itu.

"Hei, memang kenapa? Ada yang salah!"

"Tidak, warna matamu bagus..." Yamamoto mengatakan hal yang hampir sama dengan Haru. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Gokudera, Gokudera Hayato..." Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Kalau begitu Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, mulai sekarang Haru dan kalian adalah teman ya!" Anak perempuan itu merangkulkan kedua tangannya dileher kedua anak laki-laki itu.

**...**

"Aku akan mengecek keadaan Takeshi..." Ugetsu, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menaiki anak tangga disana. Sudah 1 jam mereka mencoba mencari adik G, dan tidak ditemukan sama sekali.

CKLEK!

"Takeshi, kau sedang apa?" Ugetsu membuka pintu sebuah ruangan pribadi yang ada disana. Mencoba untuk mencari adiknya, Ugetsu dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

...

Ia mengambil handphone yang ada disakunya dan menelpon G.

"Hei G..."

_"Ada apa?"_

"Apakah adikmu memiliki warna rambut perak dengan model rambut sama sepertimu?"

_"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

"Kau harus kekamar Takeshi sekarang..." Ugetsu hanya tertawa dan menutup handphonenya.

Tidak sampai 5 menit menunggu, G membuka pintu kamar Yamamoto dan mencoba untuk mencari Ugetsu. "Ada apa? Kau menemukannya?"

Ugetsu tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk keranjang Yamamoto. Disana Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan juga Haru tertidur disatu ranjang.

"Ahaha... Sepertinya adikku sudah berkenalan dengan adikmu..." Ugetsu tertawa lepas melihat mereka bertiga.

"Dasar..." G hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

**...**

"Apa katamu Haru?" Yamamoto yang sedang berada diluar bersama dengan Gokudera dan Haru menatapnya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

"Kalau aku, karena kakakku adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini. Dan ia memaksaku untuk ikut karena dirumah kami tidak ada siapapun..." Gokudera menghela nafas sambil melempar bola kearah Haru.

"Kalau Haru... Karena terjatuh dari tangga, kaki Haru malah sakit dan harus dibungkus seperti ini..." Haru memukul pelan kepalanya sedikit sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau kau bagaimana Yamamoto-kun?"

"... Aku tidak tahu..." Yamamoto hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sejak kecil aku sudah sering seperti ini. Setiap aku bertanya kenapa, ibu selalu saja menangis... Setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya pada kakak..."

...

"Oke, jadi yang tidak sedang sakit disini Gokudera-kun saja ya?" Yamamoto mencoba untuk menghilangkan suasana down yang tercipta disana.

...

"S-sudahlah teman-teman..." Yamamoto hanya bisa mencoba untuk menghibur kedua temannya itu. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bermain base ball saja?"

"..." Melihat Yamamoto yang bersemangat, Haru dan Gokudera saling bertatapan dan tertawa. "Baiklah, aku dan Haru yang akan berjaga!" Gokudera dengan seenaknya saja mengatur posisi tetapi Yamamoto hanya tertawa melihatnya.

**...1 Bulan kemudian...**

...

Gokudera terlihat hanya duduk didepan kamar Yamamoto, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menunggu seseorang. Yah, ia menunggu Yamamoto yang tumbang pagi tadi setelah bermain dengannya dan yang lainnya.

"Gokudera-kun!" Haru yang sebenarnya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu masih sering menemui mereka berdua. Ia melihat kearah anak laki-laki itu. "Dimana Yamamoto-kun?"

Gokudera hanya melihat kearah Haru dan menunjuk kedalam kamar. Disana Yamamoto terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa alat untuk mendeteksi detak jantungnya dan juga alat bantu pernafasan.

"Aku tidak tahu... Sejak pagi tadi ia tidak sadarkan diri, dan aku juga tidak boleh pergi menemuinya..." Goku terlihat cemas dan juga tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Harupun duduk disebelahnya dan menunggu sampai ada kabar dari Yamamoto.

**...**

"Keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang..." G keluar bersama dengan Ugetsu setelah memeriksakan keadaan Yamamoto. "Sebaiknya kita biarkan dulu ia beristirahat dan-" G berhenti ketika melihat Gokudera dan Haru tertidur didepan kamar Yamamoto.

"Ada apa G?" Ugetsu melihat kedepan kamar dan tentu saja terkejut juga melihat Haru dan Gokudera yang ada disana.

"Mereka ini..." G hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menggendong Gokudera.

"Ahaha... Sepertinya Takeshi mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik..." Ugetsu menggendong Haru dan membawanya kedalam kamar Yamamoto, membaringkan mereka diatas sofa.

"Dan juga merepotkan..."

**...2 bulan kemudian...**

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun!" Haru yang memang setiap hari datang menjenguk masuk kedalam kamar dan menemukan kedua sahabatnya itu sedang bermain. Malam itu, ia baru saja sampai dari festival musim panas dan masih mengenakan kimono berwarna biru laut. "Bagaimana, ibu memakaikannya untukku!"

...

Yamamoto dan Gokudera entah mengapa hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat Haru dengan wajah memerah. Haru yang melihat mereka berdua terdiam hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa?" Haru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan kedua wajah sahabatnya itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa, kau tampak lucu dengan kimono itu Haru...!" Yamamoto hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hahi? Terima kasih Yamamoto-kun!" Haru tampak senang dipuji oleh Yamamoto. Sementara Gokudera yang memang tidak pernah bisa jujur dan selalu bersikap menyebakan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Tidak cocok tuh, kau jadi terlihat lebih feminim! Kau kan lebih cocok memakai baju yang tomboy...!" Gokudera tertawa mengejek sambil menunjuk Haru.

"Heee, jahatnya!" Haru hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Ma, ma... Sudahlah, sekarang kenapa Haru ada disini?" Yamamoto yang memang sering menengahi mereka berdua ketika bertengkar hanya bisa tertawa dan memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajak kalian melihat kembang api!"

"He? Tapi Yamamoto belum boleh keluar rumah sakit bukan?" Gokudera hanya bisa menatap Haru dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yang bilang akan keluar dari rumah sakit siapa?"

**...**

"Lihat, itu kelihatan!" Haru menunjuk kearah kembang api yang terlihat dari tempat mereka sekarang. Kembang api terlihat dari atap rumah sakit, dan disanalah tempat mereka sekarang.

"Whoaa..." Yamamoto hanya bisa kagum melihat kembang api yang ada disana. Goku hanya bisa diam tetapi tatapannya juga menunjukkan kekaguman.

"Kelihatan kan? Rumah sakit ini memang tempat yang cukup tinggi untuk melihat kembang api itu!"

"Inginnya, kalau tahun depan aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat..." Yamamoto hanya duduk dan melihat kembang api itu. Haru dan Gokudera juga duduk disampingnya dan menepuk pundak Yama. "Kalian tahun depan juga masuk sekolah kan?"

"Tetapi, kita akan tetap berteman!" Haru hanya tertawa dan melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Yamamoto. "Iya kan Gokudera-kun?"

"Tentu saja, tidak perlu kau beritahupun aku sudah tahu kok..." Goku melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Yamamoto dan memukul sedikit kepalanya. "Makanya, jangan mengatakan hal itu seakan kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi bodoh..."

"Iya-iya..." Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa dan senang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ah, aku akan membawakan snack yang dibelikan aniki untuk kita!" Yamamoto mengingat sesuatu dan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kalian tunggu saja dulu disini!"

**...**

"Hm... Dimana ya..." Yamamoto mencari kue yang dibelikan oleh kakaknya untuk mereka makan. "Ah ini dia! Baiklah aku akan-"

"Tidak bisa Ugetsu..." Yamamoto mendengar pembicaraan kakaknya dengan kakak Gokudera dilorong menuju kekamarnya. Dengan segera, ia mencoba untuk bersembunyi dan mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Apa maksudmu G?"

"Aku sudah memeriksa kondisi tubuh Yamamoto-kun..." G mencoba untuk menatap laporan hasil pemeriksaan itu. "Penyakit Yamamoto-kun sudah parah... Mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat, tetapi jantungnya sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi..."

"Jadi maksudmu..."

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tetapi... Yamamoto-kun hanya akan bisa bertahan hidup tidak sampai 20 tahun lagi..."

**...To be Continue...**

Cio : hoeee OAO gaje, Gaje! Baru pertama kali bikin straight angst malah jadi gini... *mojok*

Kiri : jadi, ini inti ceritanya gimana ya sensei?

Cio : jadi, Yamamoto itu anak kecil yang punya penyakit kelainan jantung. Sejak umurnya 1 tahun, dia terus-terusan dirawat dirumah sakit. Nah pas dia pindah rumah sakit karena dokter penanggung jawabnya itu sahabat kakaknya, dia ketemu sama adiknya sahabat kakaknya Gokudera, ama anak perempuan yang dirawat karena patah kaki ya itu Haru =="

Kiri : setting waktunya?

Cio : ini dia~

Yamamoto umur 6 tahun

Gokudera umur 6 tahun

Haru umur 6 tahun

Ugetsu (Kakaknya Yama) umur 26 tahun

G (kakaknya Goku) umur 26 tahun.

Kiri : jadi bedanya 20 tahun semua?

Cio : ya gitu deh =w="

Kiri : ya udah ga usah sedih sensei~ cerita sensei dari sononya emang jelek kok...

Cio : jahatnya... *mojok*

Kiri : heee?

Cio : tutup sono...!

Kiri : oke~ reader, maafkan atas cerita gaje dari author! Tapi bagaimanapun kritik dan saran kalian benar2 diperlukan, jadi RnR oke ^.Ob


	2. your wished

"Ia hanya akan bisa hidup tidak sampai 20 tahun..." G hanya bisa menutup matanya dan tidak menatap sahabatnya itu. "Aku sudah memeriksa semuanya, dan penyakitnya sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi..."

...

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan G..." Ugetsu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya bisa terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun juga. G menatapnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mencari cara lain menyembuhkannya..." G hanya menyenderkan kepalanya dan melihat langit-langit. "Selama itu, biarkan ia melakukan semua yang ia inginkan..."

**Title : **I give my first love to you

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/Angst

**Main Pairing :** 8086, 5986

**Based Story :**

Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu

(僕の初恋をキミに捧ぐ)

**Disclaimed** :

I give my first love to you (KHR Edition)© Me

Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu (Based story) © Kenji Bando, Kotommi Aoki

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC parah

**Chapter 2, Your Wished**

"Yamamoto lama sekali..." Goku yang turun untuk menyusul Yamamoto mencarinya kedalam kamar. Ketika ia akan memasuki kamar, ia melihat Yamamoto yang keluar dari kamar itu diam-diam. "Oi, Yamamoto..."

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto langsung menutup kamar itu dan menghampirinya. "Maaf menunggu lama, ayo kita kembali keatap?"

"Hei, ada apa?" Gokudera yang didorong dari belakang oleh Yamamoto hanya bisa bingung melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo!"

**...1 bulan kemudian...**

Lagi-lagi keadaan Yamamoto memburuk dan harus dirawat intensif dikamarnya. Ugetsu hanya bisa menungguinya didalam kamar sambil mendengarkan musik di MP3 miliknya (Ugetsu jadi ga gaptek O_O *ditusuk*).

"Nii-san...?" Yamamoto melihat kearah Ugetsu. Mendengar suara Yamamoto walaupun kecil, membuatnya mematikan MP3nya dan berjalan kearah Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, kau sudah sadar...?" Ugetsu berjalan dan menghampiri adiknya itu. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum sambil melihat kakaknya itu. "Kau mau aku ambilkan sesuatu?"

"..." Yamamoto hanya menggeleng dan menatap kakaknya. Ia masih memikirkan semua yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya dan juga G. "Nii-san..."

"Ada apa Takeshi...?" Ugetsu hanya bisa tersenyum kearah adiknya, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan semua yang ia dengar dari sahabatnya, G.

"Maafkan aku..." Yamamoto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menatap Ugetsu. Ia memegangi tangan kakaknya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Karena aku selalu merepotkanmu..."

...

"...kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Takeshi..." Ugetsu hanya tertawa kecil sambil berdiri dan akan mengetuk kepala adiknya. "Seperti bukan kau saja..."

"Tidak apa-apakan?" Yamamoto hanya tertawa dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu... Selamat tidur nii-san..." Ia membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi kakaknya.

"Takeshi... Apakah kau sudah tahu tentang-"

"...aku ingin sendiri dulu nii-san..." Yamamoto tidak bergerak, dan tidak menatap kakaknya. Ugetsu yang melihat adiknya, hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk. Berjalan kearah pintu, dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

**...Keesokan Harinya...**

"Jadi minggu depan kau dan Gokudera-kun akan mulai bersekolah?" Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Haru sedang membaca buku didalam kamar Yamamoto sambil bercerita. Haru hanya mengangguk senang dan melihat kearah Gokudera.

"Kebetulan sepertinya Gokudera-kun bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Haru...!" Haru hanya bisa tertawa dan membaca bukunya kembali.

"He... Aku ingin ikut bersekolah disana..." Yamamoto terlihat sedikit murung tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum dan membaca kembali buku yang ada ditangannya. Tetapi, sepertinya Ugetsu yang ada disana bisa membaca gerak-geriknya yang sepertinya memang ingin sekali bersekolah bersama mereka semua.

"Ikut saja, pasti akan menyenangkan bisa bersama dengan kalian berdua!" Haru hanya tersenyum lebar kearah Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera.

"Benar, lagipula apa kau tidak bosan disini terus setiap hari?" Gokudera menutup bukunya dan melihat kearah Yamamoto.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti!" Yamamoto hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil tertawa kecil. Entah bisa atau tidak ia bersekolah jika dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Kami akan menunggumu di sekolah Yamamoto-kun!" Haru hanya tertawa dan melihat kearah jam yang ada dikamar Yamamoto. "Ah sudah jam segini, baiklah aku akan kembali lagi besok Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa Haru..." Yamamoto hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

**...Malam harinya...**

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya Takeshi tidur, Gokudera-kun...G pasti sudah menunggumu diluar..." Ugetsu tersenyum dan menghampiri Gokudera yang sudah setengah mengantuk didepan Yamamoto.

"Uhm..." Gokudera hanya berdiri dan mengucek matanya, berjalan keluar kamar dimana G sudah menunggunya didepan kamar.

"Maaf ia merepotkanmu Ugetsu..." G hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika Gokudera akan terjatuh karena mengantuk. Ia segera menggendong adiknya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengurus permintaanmu besok, jadi kau tenang saja..."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengandalkanmu..." Ugetsu tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Permintaan...?" Yamamoto yang sebenarnya sudah sangat mengantuk hanya menguap kecil dan melihat kearah kakaknya.

"Ya..." Ugetsu membenahi selimut Yamamoto dan mengelus kepala adiknya itu. "Aku akan memasukkanmu kesekolah yang sama dengan Gokudera-kun dan Haru-chan..."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Yamamoto merasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang ketika mendengar kata-kata kakaknya.

"Ya, karena kakak sibuk dengan konser, jadinya G yang akan mengurusnya!" Ugetsu menaruh tangannya dipinggang dan tertawa puas.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Mengelus kembali kepala adiknya, Ugetsu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Yang penting, kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu... Apalagi dengan permainan base ball yang selalu kau mainkan disini tanpa memperdulikan penyakitmu..." Ugetsu menatap adiknya dengan sedikit deathglare yang membuatnya OOC.

"Hehehe... Tidak apa-apa kan nii-chan? Aku menyukainya..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya. "Jadi, benar aku bisa ikut sekolah dengan mereka?"

"Asalkan kau janji tidak memaksakan dirimu..." Yamamoto memeluk kakaknya dan tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih kak..."

**...Keesokan Harinya...**

"Jadi, Yamamoto akan ikut bersekolah bersama kami?" Gokudera berbicara dengan kakaknya yang sedang berada didalam mobil. G hanya bisa mengangguk dan masih melajukan mobilnya menuju kerumah sakit.

"Ya, bagaimanapun juga... Yamamoto sebaiknya memiliki banyak kenangan sebelum..." G menggantungkan kata-katanya membuat sang adik memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah sang kakak.

"Sebelum apa?"

"Sebelum usianya 20 tahun..." G menghisap rokoknya dengan dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat.

"Memang ada apa dengan Yamamoto?" Gokudera melihat kakaknya yang tidak menjawab. "Aniki, ada apa dengan Yamamoto!"

**...5 hari kemudian...**

Sudah 6 hari semenjak Ugetsu berkata Yamamoto bisa bersekolah bersama dengan Haru dan juga Gokudera. Besok adalah hari pertama mereka bersekolah, dan hari ini Yamamoto bisa kembali ke rumahnya setelah selama beberapa bulan ini ia terus berada di rumah sakit.

"Haru-chan, kita mau kemana?" Yamamoto membiarkan tangannya dan Gokudera ditarik kesebuah tempat. Ketika sampai, mereka berada disebuah pohon eek yang sangat besar.

"Pohon eek?"

"Ayo kita buat permohonan disini!" Haru menunjuk kearah sebuah lubang yang ada dibawah pohon itu. Lubang yang terbentuk dari dua buah akar yang menjorok keluar membentuk celah yang bisa dimasukkan satu tangan orang dewasa.

"Permohonan?" Yamamoto dan Gokudera saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka menatap sang gadis yang ada disana.

"Untuk apa meminta permohonan seperti itu?"

"Lihat dibawah kita!" Haru menunjuk kebawah pohon eek itu. Banyak sekali tumbuhan semanggi. "Aku ingin mencari semanggi berdaun 4, tapi pasti susah jadi bagaimana kalau kita menulis sesuatu dan dimasukkan kedalam lubang yang dikelilingi daun ini! Aku yakin pasti permintaan kita akan dikabulkan!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi!"

"Tunggu, memang kalian berdua bisa menulis?" Gokudera melihat mereka berdua yang terdiam melihatnya.

...

"Ahaha... Benar juga..."

"Kalian ini..." Gokudera hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Aku akan menuliskannya..."

"Hahi, Gokudera-kun bisa?"

"Aniki bakka itu sudah mengajariku sedikit..."

"Waaa, Gokudera-kun memang pintar!" Haru mengangkat tangannya dan sangat bersemangat. Gokudera terlihat sedikit memerah wajahnya mendengar pujian itu. Yamamotopun hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Takeshi, bisa kau kemari sebentar?" Suara Ugetsu terdengar disana memanggil Yamamoto.

"Baiklah nii-san aku akan kesana!" Yamamoto berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya kearah kakaknya itu. "Kalian tulis saja duluan, aku akan menyusul nanti..."

...

Suasana hening sejenak ketika Yamamoto memutuskan untuk pergi. Gokudera melihat kertas yang ada ditangannya itu. Menulis sesuatu dan melipatnya.

"Hm? Kau menulis apa Gokudera-kun?" Haru melihat kearah kertas yang ada ditangan Gokudera.

"Memang kau bisa membacanya?" Goku hanya bisa menyembunyikan kertas itu dengan wajah memerah. "Sudahlah, yang pasti hanya satu kertas ini yang istimewa. Bantu aku..."

"Bantu apa?"

"Mencari semanggil berdaun empat..." Jawab Gokudera setelah menulis surat itu dan melipatnya. Ia mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari benda itu.

"Untuk apa? Menaruhnya disini mungkin sudah cukup bukan?" Jawab Haru melihat kearah Goku.

"Ini permintaan special..." Goku hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sambil terus mencari semanggi berdaun empat. Masih ingat dengan kata-kata kakaknya semalah. "Aku harus menemukannya agar permintaan ini terkabul..."

"Memang apa permintaanmu?" tanya sambil membantu mencarinya disana.

"... Aku ingin Yamamoto tetap bersama kita walaupun umurnya lebih dari 20 tahun..." Gokudera hanya bisa memperkecil suaranya. "Kakakku berkata... Yamamoto tidak akan bisa mencapai usia 20 tahun..."

"..." Kali ini Haru yang terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. "M-mungkin kakakmu salah?"

"Aku juga ingin berfikiran seperti itu, tetapi kakakku selalu benar mengatakan apapun..." Gokudera meremas rumput yang ada dibawahnya, mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

...

"Ah, aku menemukannya!" Gokudera dan Haru menemukan semanggi berdaun 4 secara bersamaan.

"Eh? Bagaimana ini, kita menemukan dua buah..." Gokudera melihat kearah Haru yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menemukan yang lebih banyak..." Haru mencari kembali semanggi berdaun 4 itu.

"Untuk apa mengambil banyak-banyak?"

"Aku... Aku ingin Yamamoto-kun tetap bersama kita, aku tidak ingin Yamamoto-kun meninggalkan kita..." Haru sedikit bergetar tangannya ketika itu. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang meninggalkanku lagi...!"

"Haru...?"

"Aku hanya ingin terus bersama dengan kalian berdua..." Haru terlihat menangis dibelakang Gokudera. "Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi seperti dulu..." Haru semakin terisak dan hanya menutupi matanya saja. Gokudera yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan berbalik. Ia mengelus kepala Haru dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis bodoh, wajahmu jadi tambah jelek!" Goku masih saja tidak mau mengaku kalau ia khawatir dan malah mengejek Haru.

"*hiks*... Biarkan saja..." Haru yang terisak malah memeluknya dan membiarkan kepalanya tenggelam di dada Gokudera. Goku yang wajahnya sekarang memerah hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dan menenangkan Haru.

"Ia itu bodoh, tidak akan mati dengan mudahnya..."

Sementara itu, dibalik pohon yang ada didekat sana Yamamoto hanya bisa berdiri dan melihat kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Haru, Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa kecil seakan-akan tidak melihat semua yang mereka lakukan ketika ia tidak ada. "Maaf menunggu lama, ayo kita tulis!"

"Y-ya..." Haru dengan segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum didepan Yamamoto. "Ayo Gokudera-kun, tuliskan untuk kami!"

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Goku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua. "Apa permintaanmu Haru?"

"Yamamoto-kun saja dulu!"

"Eh aku?" Yamamoto menunjuk dirinya, dan Haru hanya mengangguk dan ia berfikir sejenak mencari apa permintaan yang ia inginkan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika... 'Aku ingin kita selalu berteman selamanya apapun yang terjadi.'"

...

"Ada apa?" Yamamoto melihat kearah Goku dan Haru yang hanya diam melihatnya.

"Tidak-tidak..." Goku hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan melihat kearah kertas itu serta menulisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku!" Haru mengangkat tangannya. "Aku ingin... Selalu bersama dengan Yamamoto-kun dan juga Gokudera-kun!"

"Baiklah..." Goku hanya bisa mengangguk sedikit dan menulis semua yang dikatakan mereka berdua. Lalu, ia menulis sesuatu dikertas lain, permintaannya sendiri.

"Apa permintaanmu Gokudera-kun?" Haru melihat kearah Goku yang langsung menutupi kertasnya begitu saja. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat Haru ada didekatnya.

"Ra-Rahasia!" Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya dari Haru. "Kalau mau baca sendiri!"

"Harukan belum bisa membaca!" Haru terlihat kesal karena Gokudera tidak mau memberitahukan apa yang ditulisnya.

"Ma... Ma... Jangan bertengkar begitu, bagaimana kalau kita cepat? Nii-san sudah membelikan kue untuk kita bertiga..." Yamamoto memisahkan mereka berdua yang akan bertengkar hebat jika tidak dipisahkan sekarang.

"...baiklah..." Mereka berdua memang tidak bisa menolak aura tenang dari sang Yamamoto Takeshi. Dengan segera, Yamamoto, Haru, dan Gokudera berjalan menjauhi pohon itu menuju ke rumah sakit.

**...10 Tahun kemudian...**

"Baiklah Yamamoto, aku sudah selesai memeriksamu..." G yang menggantungkan stetoskop dilehernya baru saja selesai memeriksakan keadaan Yamamoto. Melepaskan kacamatanya, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana G-san?" Yamamoto yang sekarang berusia 16 tahun tidak banyak berubah, hanya rambutnya saja yang lebih pendek dan juga tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Tidak banyak perubahan..." G melihat hasil x-ray dari dada Yamamoto. "Untuk sekarang kita bisa tenang karena penyakitmu tidak bertambah parah. Mengingat hobimu yang tidak bisa bahkan untuk dikurangi sedikit..."

"Ah base ball? Yah, karena aku ketagihan malah tidak bisa berhenti..." Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. G hanya merasa kesal karena melihat sifat santai yang diturunkan Ugetsu pada adiknya itu. Bahkan karena kesalnya, pena yang dibawa oleh G patah karena tentu saja dipatahkan olehnya. "E-etto G-san...?" Yamamoto hanya bisa ber face palm ria sambil tetap memegangi kepala belakangnya.

"Operasi yang kau lakukan untuk memasang alat pemicu jantung... Dua tahun yang lalu itu tidak akan selalu kuat untuk menahan olah raga fisik seperti base ball terlalu lama..." G membuang patahan pena yang dibawanya dan segera menulis laporan kesehatan Yamamoto dengan pena baru. "Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja ke sekolahan, kegiatan klub masih a-" Yamamoto menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika melihat G yang mendeathglarenya lagi. "Y-yah... Lagipula aku harus menunggu Haru dan Gokudera-kun..."

"Bagaimana kelakuannya di sekolah?" G masih menulis sambil melihat keadaan luar dan x-ray Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun?" G hanya mengangguk mendengar nama adiknya disebut. "Ia anak yang jenius, lagipula ia terkenal dengan permainan pianonya..."

"Hayato itu, menurun kaa-san... Sejak kecil ia selalu diajarkan oleh kaa-san bermain piano..." G membaca semua hasil laboratorium dari Yamamoto.

"Kalau kau bagaimana G-san?"

"Kau mau tahu? Aku diberikan materi-materi kedokteran semenjak usiaku 10 tahun..." G terlihat muram dan kusam. "Karena aku anak sulung, otou-san selalu mendidikku dengan keras..."

"J-jangan murung G-san..." Yamamoto terlihat sweatdrop dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena menanyakan itu. "Lagipula karena itu sekarang kau menjadi kepala rumah sakit di usia 36 tahun kan?"

"Yah..." G hanya bisa menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal saja. "S-sudahlah, jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting! Bagaimana keadaan Ugetsu?"

"Nii-san semakin sibuk dengan segala konser dan juga bisnisnya itu..." Yamamoto terlihat sedikit sedih karena itu. "Tetapi, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku..."

"Baguslah..." G hanya bisa tersenyum dan selesai menuliskan resep obat untuk Yamamoto. "Obatmu sudah hampir habis bukan? Aku sudah menuliskan resepmu."

"Baiklah... Setelah kegiatan klu- maksudku setelah aku menjemput Haru dan juga Gokudera-kun aku akan mengambilnya..." Yamamoto hampir saja memberitahu alasan sesungguhnya ia berada disekolah. "Terima kasih G-san!"

**...**

Yamamoto berjalan kearah sekolahnya dan mencoba untuk mencari Goku dan juga Haru. Ketika ia menaiki tangga menuju ke sekolahnya itu, ia bisa melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam diikat satu sedang berdiri disana sambil membaca sebuah buku. Yamamoto tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya.

"Haru, sedang apa kau disini?"

Haru tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Karena merasa aneh dengan Haru yang tidak menjawab, Yamamoto memutuskan untuk lebih dekat ketempat Haru dan melihatnya.

"Ha-ru-chan~" wajah Yamamoto yang begitu dekat langsung membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut dan akan terjatuh dari tangga.

"Hahi!" Sebelum terjatuh, Yamamoto langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Haru dan menahannya sehingga tidak jatuh. "Y-Yamamoto-kun, kau membuat Haru terkejut!"

"Ahahaha... Maaf-maaf..." Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil melihat Haru. "Apa yang kau dengar Haru?" Yamamoto sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya hingga tidak mendengar Yamamoto memanggil.

"Ah ini, lagu yang harus aku nyanyikan bersama dengan Gokudera-kun nanti..." Haru menunjukkan sebuah buku yang ternyata partitur musik. "Konser akan dilakukan minggu depan, jadi kami harus berlatih lebih keras lagi... Kau akan datang bukan Yamamoto-kun?"

"Eh, minggu depan aku juga ada pertandingan base ball yang harus diikuti..." Yamamoto terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar acara Gokudera dan Haru yang bersamaan dengannya.

"Eh! Haru baru tahu, bagaimana ini... Aku dan Gokudera-kun berarti tidak bisa melihat Yamamoto-kun bertanding dong..." Haru terlihat down mendengarnya. "Padahal kukira bisa menyemangatimu dipertandingan pertama... Lagipula, aku dan Gokudera-kun ingin kau melihat konser kami yang pertama..."

"S-sudahlah Haru, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku akan menonton konser kalian yang lain saja..." Yamamoto mencoba untuk menyemangati Haru yang tampak down karena itu. "Jadi kau disini menunggu Gokudera-kun?"

"Begitulah, seharusnya ia sudah ada disini..."

"Oi!" Suara itu membuat mereka menoleh kearah gedung sekolah. Gokudera berada disana, wajah dan juga rambutnya tidak banyak berubah. Hanya penampilannya saja yang sedikit berantakan dan juga urakan. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Kau fikir?" Haru berpura-pura marah karena menunggu lama.

"Hei, aku sudah berusaha secepatnya untuk kemari!" Gokudera terlihat kesal melihat kelakuan Haru.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan semua urusan osismu itu..." Haru menyilangkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini-!"

"Ma...ma... Jangan bertengkar, kalian berdua ini tidak pernah bisa damai sedikit ya..." Yamamoto seperti biasa selalu menjadi penengah antara Goku dan juga Haru.

"Dia yang duluan!" Haru dan Gokudera berkata bersamaan sambil menunjuk kearah masing-masing. Yamamoto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kalian tahu... Kalau kufikir kalian berdua itu cocok jadi sepasang kekasih..."

"Aku tidak suka dengannya!" Haru dan Gokudera mengatakan hal itu bersamaan lagi, membuat Yamamoto bertambah sweatdrop mendengar mereka.

**...**

TRAK!

Bola yang dipukul oleh Yamamoto sukses membuat home run. Dengan berlari kecil dan kembali ke base, Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dan duduk di bench yang ada didekat sana.

"Nice Play Yamamoto!"

"Biasa saja..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dan meminum minumannya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak dan sakit lagi dibagian dadanya. "Tch..."

"Ada apa Yamamoto-kun?" Pelatih mereka mendekati Yamamoto dan melihat keadaannya. "Apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi?"

"Tidak apa-apa sensei..." Yamamoto berusaha untuk tersenyum dan melihat kearah tasnya mencoba untuk mencari obatnya. "Hanya sedikit sesak saja..." Ia meminum obatnya dan merasa lebih lega. Tetapi ketika ia melihat tempat pilnya, ia menyadari kalau obatnya hanya tinggal satu.

_"Mungkin aku bisa minta temani Gokudera-kun dan Haru..." _

"Sayang sekali ya..." Pelatihnya hanya menghisap rokok dan melihat kelangit. "Karena keterbatasan penyakitmu itu, kau tidak bisa bermain maksimal... Padahal kau adalah anak yang berbakat..."

"Sensei terlalu melebihkan, aku hanya menyukai base ball dan menikmati saat bermainnya..." Yamamoto tertawa kecil dan melihat kearah pelatihnya. "Ah sudah jam segini... Maaf sensei, boleh aku pulang terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu saja, jaga kesehatanmu... Pertandingannya akan diadakan 3 hari lagi bukan?"

"Tenang saja sensei..." Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. Sementara beberapa orang tampak melihatnya dengan tatapan tindak senang.

**...**

"Kalau tidak salah, mereka bilang hari ini akan latihan lagi diruangan musik..." Yamamoto berada di ruangan loker klub untuk mengganti baju dan juga mengganti sepatunya. Ia akan membuka loker bajunya sebelum tiba-tiba ia terlihat meringis kesakitan setelah memegang pegangan lokernya.

Ketika ia melihat kearah tangannya, tampak tangannya terluka dengan darah yang merembes dengan sangat banyak. Ketika ia melihat ke gagang loker, ia melihat sebuah silet yang ditaruh disana.

"..." Yamamoto terdiam sejenak melihatnya. "Yah, mungkin hanya orang yang iseng saja..."

"Wah, wah, lihat sepertinya sang bintang base ball terluka tangannya..." Suara beberapa anak terdengar dipintu ruangan. Yamamoto menatap mereka dan melihat kalau mereka menatap dengan tawa sinis kearah Yamamoto. "Hati-hati, kau tidak akan bisa bermain jika tanganmu teruka..." Dan diikuti oleh tawa mengejek yang lainnya.

"Ahaha..." Yamamoto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok... Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku..." Yamamoto seakan-akan tidak tahu kalau mereka berusaha untuk mencelakainya. Dengan segera ia memegangi lukanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub.

**...**

"Dr. Shamal, aku ingin meminjam obat merah dan juga beberapa perban..." Yamamoto terlihat memasuki ruang kesehatan dan mencari dokter disana. Tetapi karena tidak ada, ia memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri obat disana.

"Kalau tidak salah ada disini..." Yamamoto mengambil sebuah perban dan juga obat merah, mengobati sendiri luka yang ada ditangannya.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suara langkah itu membuat Yamamoto bersembunyi disalah satu tempat tidur disana.

GREEEK!

"Kau ini bodoh ya..." Suara Haru terdengar memasuki ruangan kesehatan. "Bagaimana bisa tanganmu terjepit penutup piano ketika latihan...?"

"Jangan berisik! Aku hanya sedang terlalu konsentrasi pada latihan bodoh..." Suara Gokudera juga tampak memasuki ruangan kesehatan.

_"Ah ternyata Gokudera-kun dan Haru..." _Yamamoto memutuskan untuk melihat mereka berdua.

"Apanya yang beronsentrasi! Setiap kali aku mendekat pasti ada yang salah dengan permainanmu!" Haru mulai kesal dengan perilaku Gokudera dan menekan bagian luka Gokudera ketika ia mengobatinya.

"Ouch, bisakah kau sedikit pelan?"

"Tidak, tahanlah sedikit!" Haru mengambil kapas dan akan mengobati tangannya lagi. "Kau itu... Tidak berubah sejak dulu, selalu saja ceroboh..."

_..._

_"Tunggu kenapa aku malah bersembunyi?" _Yamamoto akan berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Itu karena kalau ada kau aku gugup bodoh..." Gokudera menatap Haru dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hahi-?" Belum saja Haru selesai bertanya, tiba-tiba Gokudera mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Haru. Yamamoto yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam dan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari persembunyiannya.

**...To be Continue...**

Cio : dah lama ga di update O_+"

Kiri : salah siapa yang berapa kali bikin ni episode kehapus =_="

Cio : :P yang penting bisa update~

Kiri : timelinenya langsung loncat 10 tahun O_O"

Cio : emang, klo cman ikutin alur tanpa lompat mau slesai kapan bego!

Kiri : iya2 ga usah pake hujan lokal kale!

Cio : oke, mungkin sampe sini ya O_O" mana daftar pertanyaan?

Kiri : *lempar ke Cio*

Cio : wadaw! Lw jadi asisten kurang ajar amat sih!

Kiri : masa bodo!

**...Q&A...**

**Hinamori 24 Sakura : **ga lama kok :P soalnya timelinenya langsung lompat 10 tahun :P makasih buat favenya :3

**dheeSafa : **makasih ya xD iya ni g tau kesambet apa bikin straight xD"

**Su Zuna Ame : **maap lama apdet O3O" ini dia~ xD

**Kurea Cavallone : **tapi saya dah siapin 1896D loh OwO" #disepak canda xD *tapi srius (lah?)*

**Tachikawa Yuzuki : **makasih xD dan sebenernya saya dah baca ffic situ xD *tapi inet abal jadi ga bisa review* xP

Silahkan RnR *lagi~*!


	3. Accident

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**I Give My First Love to You**

—_I'll do everything to make you happy_

8086, 5986

Romance/Angst/Friendship

Warning: OOC, character death (maybe)

—

**Accident | 3**

—

Beberapa detik ciuman itu berlangsung—pada akhirnya berakhir ketika Haru mendorong pelan tubuh Gokudera hingga sedikit menjauh. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan memegangi mulutnya sendiri. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gokudera padanya. Sementara sang pelaku tampak memegangi meja di belakangnya sambil menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya tentu saja lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

"Tch—apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan," mengacak rambut peraknya sehingga berantakan, menatap kearah pintu keluar yang terbuka lebar, "salahmu sendiri bersikap manis seperti itu..."

Yamamoto sedikit terkejut—jarang sekali Gokudera mengatakan hal itu. Dan sangat langka mendengarnya mengatakan Haru manis—bahkan tidak pernah ia mendengarnya mengatakan Haru manis. Sementara Yamamoto berada dalam fikirannya tentang sikap Gokudera, pemuda berambut perak itu sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan kesehatan. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang kotor karena berjongkok. Tetapi dengan segera memegangi tangannya yang tadi terluka karena ia menepuk terlalu keras.

"Aduh—" memegangi tangannya, tetapi entah kenapa saat itu bukan hanya tangannya yang sakit—bahkan sakit di tangannya itu tidak terasa sama sekali jika dibandingkan dengan sakit yang ia rasakan di tempat lain. Ia memegangi dadanya—rasanya, seperti sesak—berbeda dengan ketika sakitnya kambuh, saat ini tampak lebih menyakitkan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya—Yamamoto memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan kesehatan setelah mengobati lukanya sendiri. Mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ia derita baik di tangan maupun di dadanya.

(Dan ia tidak menyadari—kalau sakit itu disebabkan oleh rasa cemburu kepada mereka berdua)

—

**Accident | 3**

—

"Dadamu sakit?"

Memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit kembali dan memeriksakan keadaannya yang aneh dan baru pertama kalinya itu, Yamamoto mengunjungi sang kepala rumah sakit sekaligus dokter yang menanganinya sejak kecil—G, "bukan karena penyakitmu yang kambuh?"

"Yah sebenarnya aku juga berfikir seperti itu—" tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, melepaskan beberapa kancing untuk G memeriksakan keadaan jantungnya, "—tetapi ini berbeda, rasanya seperti tidak menyakitkan secara fisik..."

G menatap kearah Yamamoto—menyadari kalau tatapannya tampak sedih dan juga senyuman yang tampak dipaksakan. Mengenalnya selama kurang lebih 10 tahun, membuatnya tahu kalau itu bukan sifat Yamamoto yang biasanya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan keadaan kesehatannya.

"Apakah kau memiliki masalah Yamamoto?"

Melepaskan stetoskop yang tadi tertempel di telinga G, untuk mendengarkan detak jantung Yamamoto. Sang pasien sendiri hanya bisa menatap bingung G, terdiam—memikirkan semua peristiwa yang terjadi. Jika semua peristiwa di klub base ball sudah sering ia dapatkan, dan tentu saja bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya.

Apakah karena Gokudera dan Haru berciuman?

Tetapi kenapa ia merasakan hal itu? Harusnya ia senang, dan mendukung hubungan mereka karena mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya yang pertama dan sampai sekarang. Senyumannya menghilang—membuat G yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Hayato dan Haru?"

Deg—

Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak enak itu, Yamamoto mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya sebelum ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk melengkung dan membentuk sebuah kurva. Tangannya bergerak, menggaruk leher belakangnya itu.

"A—ah, tentu saja tidak G-san—aku, Haru-chan, dan Gokudera-kun baik-baik saja..."

...

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan—" Yamamoto segera mengancingkan kembali bajunya, berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, "—maaf sudah menyita waktumu G-san..."

"Yamamoto—" G memanggil Yamamoto ketika ia berada di depan pintu keluar. Membuat yang bersangkutan berhenti dengan tangan sudah memegang knop pintu, "—kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, sama seperti Hayato dan Haru. Kalau memang ada masalah dengan mereka, tidak perlu disembunyikan..."

...

"Terima kasih G-san—" tersenyum lebar dengan garis rona merah kecil di pipinya, Yamamoto sangat senang memiliki banyak orang yang menghawatirkannya, "—aku akan menemuimu jika aku sudah yakin masalahnya..."

—

**Accident | 3**

—

Suara alunan piano tampak terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Jemari pemuda berambut perak itu menari di atas tuts piano yang ada di depannya. Memainkan semua bait yang ada di partitur yang ada di depannya sambil mencoba untuk mengeluarkan emosinya agar permainannya semakin bagus. Tetapi semakin mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, yang ada di fikiran pemuda itu selalu saja sosok perempuan berambut cokelat itu.

Dan berakhir dengan suara tuts piano sumbang yang berasal karena pemuda itu—Gokudera Hayato, menekan beberapa tuts secara bersamaan. Ia tidak bisa berfikir—semenjak kejadian di ruangan kesehatan itu, bahkan Haru tidak menyapanya dan menghindarinya. Yamamoto juga seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu sehingga menyibukkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sial—kalau seperti ini..."

CKLEK!

Suara pintu terdengar dari belakangnya, menampakkan pemuda berambut hitam yang memegangi seruling itu melihat Gokudera. Begitu juga dengan Gokudera yang menatap mata hitamnya—mata Ugetsu yang bertemu dengan mata hijau tosca miliknya.

"Ah, Hayato-kun—kenapa kau sendirian hari ini?"

"Ugetsu-san, kenapa anda disini?" Gokudera membalikkan badannya, dan berdiri untuk menghampiri sang musisi.

"G tidak bisa pulang hari ini—ia menyuruhku membawakan makanan untukmu," Ugetsu tersenyum dan mengangkat sebuah bungkusan berisi makanan, "aku sedikit terkejut karena suara piano yang sumbang tadi..."

"Ma—maafkan aku..."

"Kau punya masalah Hayato?" Ugetsu menatap Gokudera yang langsung menatap mata hitam milik Ugetsu. Terkejut karena Ugetsu bisa membaca kalau ia memiliki masalah. Tetapi ia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri—sama seperti Takeshi dan juga Haru-chan, jadi kalau ada apapun katakan saja padaku..."

"A—aku hanya sedang tidak berkonsentrasi kok," menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah karena menganggap Ugetsu terlalu baik padanya, "tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yamamoto dan Haru..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu—" Ugetsu menepuk pelan kepala Gokudera dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, meletakkan bungkusan berisi makanan di atas meja kecil disana.

—

**Accident | 3**

—

"Haru—hari ini aku tidak ada latihan, mau pulang bersama?"

Yamamoto mendatangi Haru ketika jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Mencoba untuk tidak mengatakan kalau ia melihat ciumannya dengan Gokudera. Yamamoto mengerti, baik Haru maupun Gokudera tidak mau apa yang terjadi diketahui oleh siapapun juga. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membuat mereka berdua kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Hahi?"

"Sudah lama bukan kita tidak pulang bersama—bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama hari ini?" Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Haru, sukses membuat wajahnya memerah dan mundur teratur, "kau juga ikut bukan—Gokudera?"

"Huh?" Gokudera melihat kearah Haru dan juga Yamamoto. Ketika tatapan Haru dan Gokudera bertemu, dengan segera mereka memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing—menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, "a—aku harus latihan untuk minggu depan..."

"Begitukah—bersama Haru?"

"Ha—Hahi? Tidak kok, Haru harus membantu ayah untuk membersihkan rumah—jadi, hari ini tidak latihan bersama Gokudera-kun," Haru menggeleng, dan mencari alasan untuk tidak bersama dengan Gokudera untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Sayang sekali, ya sudahlah—aku pulang sendiri saja hari ini," Yamamoto menghela nafas kecewa, mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, "ya sudah, sampai besok kalian berdua!"

"Ya—Yamamoto-kun!" Haru mencoba untuk menghentikan Yamamoto, tetapi pemuda itu sudah terlanjur keluar dari kelas. Baik Gokudera dan juga Haru hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yamamoto tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

—

**Accident | 3**

—

Berjalan sendirian di sisi jalan, Yamamoto menyapa beberapa murid yang juga dalam perjalanan pulang. Masuk ke dalam lorong gelap yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju ke rumahnya—beberapa orang sudah berada di sana, mencoba mencegat Yamamoto yang akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Eh, kenapa ini?"

Tanpa aba-aba dan juga perkataan apapun, salah satu dari mereka langsung menyerang Yamamoto dari belakang. Menghindar dari serangan orang itu, Yamamoto bergerak dan mencoba bertahan. Tidak mau menyerang dan melukai mereka semua.

"Hei, hei—ini tidak adil kalau menyerang bergerombol bukan?"

Pada akhirnya, daripada ia yang terkena serangan, Yamamoto menendang salah satu dari mereka hingga tersungkur. Menunduk, mencoba menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan salah satu dari mereka—dengan segera menyikut perut orang yang memukulnya itu.

"Maa, bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja?" Yamamoto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa ringan. Tetapi, tiba-tiba rasa sakit langsung menjalar di dadanya, membuat keseimbangannya oleng. Nafasnya terasa sesak—tangannya meremas kemeja bagian dadanya.

"Ini gawat..." Pandangannya semakin kabur, membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi. Salah satu dari pemuda yang ada disana menyerangnya dari samping, melukai tangannya. Memukul leher belakang Yamamoto, membuatnya pingsan dan tergeletak. Tidak sadarkan diri karena penyakitnya dan juga darah yang terus keluar dari tangannya.

—

**Accident | 3**

—

"Haru harus meminta maaf pada Yamamoto-kun," Haru yang seharusnya kembali ke rumahnya memutuskan untuk menemui Yamamoto. Berjalan cepat menuju ke lorong yang ada di dekat rumah Yamamoto, gelap—tetapi Haru tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya, "nah itu di—"

BUGH!

Tersandung sesuatu, Haru terjatuh dan memegang tangan dan lututnya.

"Hahi—sakitnya..."

Menatap apa yang membuatnya terjatuh, terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Yamamoto yang dipenuhi oleh darah dan juga wajahnya yang pucat. Mendekat, melihat keadaan Yamamoto—

"Ya—Yamamoto-kun!"

—

**Accident | 3**

—

"G!" Ugetsu, yang mendengar Haru menemukan Yamamoto dalam keadaan terluka parah dan dibawa ke rumah sakit langsung bergegas ke tempat yang dituju. Menghampiri G yang baru saja selesai mengobati Yamamoto dan juga memeriksanya kembali.

"Ugetsu..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Takeshi!"

"Untungnya Haru segera menemukannya," G menghela nafas panjang dan melonggarkan dasinya karena lelah menghentikan pendarahan Yamamoto. Masih tampak di beberapa sisi bajunya, darah yang mengering, "ia kehilangan banyak darah, luka di lengannya mengenai pembuluh darah—membuat darah yang keluar tidak sedikit..."

"Lalu bagaimana—"

"Penyakitnya juga kambuh, sekarang keadaannya cukup stabil—" menatap kearah jendela kamar dimana Haru menunggu di sebelah tempat tidur Yamamoto, tidak bergerak sama sekali, "—tetapi..."

—

**Accident | 3**

—

"Ini semua salah Haru—kalau Haru mau menemani Yamamoto-kun, Yamamoto-kun pasti tidak akan terluka—" matanya tampak sembab karena menangis, mencoba mengusap air matanya—Haru hanya bisa terisak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"...ru? Haru...?"

Suara yang kecil dan lemah itu tampak samar terdengar oleh Haru. Tetapi ia masih terisak dan tidak menghiraukannya—sampai sebuah tangan bergerak perlahan dan mengusap air matanya.

"Maa, maa—Haru, ada apa dengan wajahmu..." Haru mendongak, melihat Yamamoto yang sadar dan tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya.

"Ya—Yamamoto-kun!" Haru memeluk Yamamoto ketika ia sudah sadar—lupa kalau Yamamoto sedang terluka, "syukurlah kau sudah sadar—Haru sangat khawatir!"

"Ha—Haru, bisa lepaskan? Ta—tanganku sakit," Yamamoto tampak menyerengit kesakitan ketika luka di tangannya tertekan karena pelukan Haru. Menyadari itu, dengan cepat Haru melepaskannya dan melihat keadaan Yamamoto lagi.

"Oi Yamamoto!" Suara seseorang terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka—tampak Gokudera yang nafasnya terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Ia tampak cemas dan segera berjalan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Maa Gokudera-kun, ini rumah sakit jangan ribut—"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang—kudengar kau diserang, bagaimana bisa?" Gokudera berdiri di samping tempat tidur Yamamoto di sisi lain yang berhadapan dengan Haru.

...

"Entahlah—" mendengar jawaban santai yang khas dari Yamamoto membuat Haru dan Gokudera bersweatdrop ria dan menatapnya, "—semuanya gelap, dan aku tidak melihat apapun."

"Benarkah—" Haru menatap kearah Yamamoto sebelum menatap balik kearah Gokudera. Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu pandang—dan lagi-lagi mereka memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Suasana canggung terasa disekitar mereka membuat Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau kalian memiliki masalah—bukankah lebih baik jika dipecahkan bersama-sama?" Yamamoto menatap mereka berdua, yang langsung terkejut dan menatap Yamamoto, "aku akan membantu kalian—itu gunanya teman bukan?"

"Yamamoto-kun," Haru tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan juga tidak enak. Sementara Yamamoto hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Haru dan juga Goku yang terdiam satu sama lain.

"Kalau memang Haru menyukai Gokudera-kun, tidak perlu ragu bukan? Kalaupun tidak, apakah memang itu bisa membuat persahabatan kita berakhir?"

"Ka—kau mengetahuinya?" Gokudera tampak terkejut dan menunjuk kearah Yamamoto yang hanya tertawa lepas seperti biasanya sementara wajah Haru tampak memerah.

"Haha—harusnya kalian tahu kalau aku sering pergi ke ruang kesehatankan," Yamamoto hanya tertawa—Gokudera tampak kesal dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau itu—!"

"Maa, maa—memang ada apa dengan itu, aku tidak akan mengejek ataupun marah kok. Hanya saja, kalau karena itu persahabatan kita selama 10 tahun jadi hancur, rasanya sedih juga..."

...

—

**Accident | 3**

—

"Sepertinya keadaanmu tampak baik," Ugetsu melihat adiknya yang sedang menonton TV di kamar rumah sakitnya setelah Gokudera dan Haru pergi dari kamarnya, "jangan membuatku khawatir dengan keadaanmu lagi—tiba-tiba mendengar kalau kau terluka, kakak sebodoh apapun akan menjadi khawatir..."

"Maaf aniki—aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini akhirnya," mengambil minuman kaleng di samping tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba genggamannya lepas dan minuman itu terjatuh begitu saja menghasilkan suara yang keras.

"Takeshi?" Ugetsu menoleh dan melihat Yamamoto yang hanya diam sambil menatap minuman kaleng yang jatuh itu. Dengan segera mengambil dan memberikannya pada Yamamoto, "kau tidak apa?"

"I—iya, terselip karena licin—" Yamamoto tampak tertawa dan mengambil minuman itu dari kakaknya, "lelahnya—aku ingin tidur..." Menguap pelan, Yamamoto dengan segera berbaring dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ugetsu hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu lagi besok, istirahatlah..." Ugetsu menepuk kepala Yamamoto dan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

BLAM!

...

Yamamoto bangkit dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Melihat kearah tangannya yang ternyata bergetar, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesakitan dan ia susah untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

—

**Accident | 3**

—

Perjalanan pulang Gokudera dan Haru tampak sepi dengan tidak adanya yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Baik Gokudera maupun Haru masih merasa canggung dengan satu sama lain. Hingga sampai di rumah Haru, mereka berhenti.

"Ba—baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku Gokudera-kun," Haru menundukkan kepalanya dan segera berjalan menuju kedalam rumahnya. Dengan segera Gokudera memegang tangannya dan menghentikan perempuan berambut cokelat itu.

"Tu—tunggu Haru," menoleh, Haru menatap Gokudera yang tidak menatapnya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "a—aku minta maaf, karena sudah menciummu. Seharusnya aku menanyakan perasaanmu dulu," menatap mata Haru dengan mata hijau toscanya, "tetapi kau harus tahu kalau—a—aku menyukaimu sejak dulu..."

Haru bisa melihat wajah pucat Gokudera yang menjadi merah padam ketika mengatakan itu. Wajahnya juga pasti merah ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Gokudera untuknya.

Terdapat jeda yang panjang ketika itu, membuat suasana disana lagi-lagi menjadi sepi dan hanya suara angin yang berhembus yang terdengar saat itu.

"Ha—Haru, menyayangi Gokudera-kun," Haru memberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya walaupun tidak bisa untuk menatap wajah Gokudera saat itu, "tetapi—Haru hanya menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak lebih dari itu..."

...

"Begitu ya—" melepaskan tangan Haru, Gokudera masih menundukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Haru itu.

"Te—tetapi, persahabatan Haru dan Gokudera masih bisa dilanjutkan bukan? Se—seperti kata Yamamoto—ow!" Gokudera memukul kepala Haru pelan tetapi cukup untuk membuat perempuan itu mengaduh.

"Tentu saja bodoh—berteman denganmu selama 10 tahun itu susah, mana mungkin aku akan memutuskannya begitu saja—dasar bakka onna!"

"Ha—hahi! Go—Gokudera-kun jahat, Ha—Haru tidak sesusah itu untuk dijadikan teman, Gokudera-kun saja yang susah bergaul!" Haru memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul, mengembungkan pipinya ketika Gokudera tertawa jahil.

"Ya sudah, jangan membolos latihan lagi besok—"

...

"Ya—sampai jumpa besok Gokudera-kun!" Haru tersenyum seperti biasa dan segera berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sementara Gokudera tampak menunggu Haru untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan segera berjalan menjauh dari sana. Senyumannya tampak memudar, dan ia menoleh kearah rumah Haru dengan tatapan sedih sebelum benar-benar berjalan menjauh.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa kembali menganggapmu seperti sahabat biasa bukan—Haru..."

—

**Accident | 3**

—

"Haru, ayah dengan Yamamoto terluka parah?" Ayah Haru tampak menoleh dan menatap anaknya yang melewati ruangan keluarga saat itu.

"Iya, tetapi keadaannya sudah membaik ayah—Haru juga baru selesai menjenguk bersama Gokudera-kun," Haru menengok ayahnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar. Membuka ruangannya dan berjalan kearah meja belajarnya. Beberapa bingkai foto yang berisi foto mereka bertiga dan juga beberapa foto lain yang kebanyakan adalah foto Yamamoto.

Mengambil salah satu foto Yamamoto dan menatapnya sebentar dengan tatapan senang dan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Syukurlah—kau tidak apa-apa, Takeshi-kun..."

—

**Accident | End**

—


End file.
